


Stay with me

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "Or perhaps," Tyrion drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Instead of running away from your feelings, you and Jon could just marry and sort the tension out the good old, naked way.""What?" Sansa squeaked, the letter falling out of her grasp and drifting to the floor."He needs a Queen," Tyrion stated simply. "As Lady of Winterfell, you can combine Winterfell's needs with the North's, a united front.""You're forgetting the most important part," Sansa scoffed. "He would have to want to marry me."Tyrion laughed, the sound echoing loudly around the room, startling Sansa in its ferocity. "Oh my dear, I don't think you need to worry about that."





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> 22 stay

The words stung more than any blow she could have given him. 

_"If my advice is so pointless to you, I fear I waste my time staying her. Perhaps I should find myself a husband and leave!"_

She had left in a swirl of rage and skirts, slamming the door behind her in a manner that certainly did not befit a lady, leaving Jon unable to do anything but blink in shock. And to deal with the shame that his dismissal of her advice had made her feel useless in her own home, and the painful squeeze in his heart at the mere idea that he had hurt her so.

_"Perhaps I should find myself a husband and leave!"_

He moaned at his own stupidity. True, if he thought about it, he knew all along that Sansa would marry one day. She still wanted to be a Lady in a castle and have lots of beautiful children. But he had never let himself believe that he may one day be without her. 

Her smiles would be for her husband, her laugh would no longer echo around the courtyard as she played with Ghost, the sound bringing a smile to his lips and often drawing him away from his letters to gaze out of the window upon her. The sound of her singing as she brushed her hair wouldn't seep through the door of her chambers as he walked past and the sound, like a siren's call, making him unable to resist pushing his head in to say goodnight to her before continuing on his way.

Her future husband would get to treasure all of those.

And Jon would fade away like snow on the wind.

***

"What about that Tyrell boy?"

Tyrion's voice made Jon pause outside the library. Back stepping slightly, he peered through the small crack of the door, his gaze immediately falling upon Tyrion and Sansa, papers spread across the table in front of them.

"Willas?" Sansa questioned, a fond tone in her voice that made Jon green with envy.

"You were fond of the idea once, were you not?"

"A girl's fondness," she murmured. Picking up another letter, she sighed again.

"Or perhaps," Tyrion drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Instead of running away from your feelings, you and Jon could just marry and sort the tension out the good old, naked way."

"What?" Sansa squeaked, the letter falling out of her grasp and drifting to the floor.

"He needs a Queen," Tyrion stated simply. "As Lady of Winterfell, you can combine Winterfell's needs with the North's, a united front."

"You're forgetting the most important part," Sansa scoffed. "He would have to want to marry me."

Tyrion laughed, the sound echoing loudly around the room, startling Sansa in its ferocity. "Oh my dear, I don't think you need to worry about  _that_."

***

"Don't go."

She turned with a gasp, clutching the brush to her chest in her fright. He offered an apologetic smile as he closed her door, he should have announced himself.

"Please don't go."

Sansa sighed, placing the brush down. "What use am I here Jon? You don't listen to me."

"Its not that I don't listen, I can't."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Is that supposed to be better?"

"I mean," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling for a second to calm himself. "I can't listen when you speak like that because all I can think about is how pretty your mouth is, the way your cheeks flush in anger and your eyes blaze, and how I just want to kiss you every time. You could be saying I'm the greatest person in the world and most of the time, I wouldn't hear a damn word because I'm trying  _not_ to think about such things!"

Sansa stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before she delicately folded her hands in her lap. "You may."

"I may?" he repeated, surprised.

"Kiss me," she responded simply, as though it had been obvious.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, although he had already taken an eager step towards her. Sansa's smile was radiant as she nodded.

"Kiss me well enough Jon Snow, and I promise I'll stay."

It was Jon's turn to smile, wicked thoughts flooding his brain and spilling out of his mouth

"I'll kiss you in ways no other Lords will think of my love."


End file.
